Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs The World
by PrismParade
Summary: Tsuna was having another terrible day... as usual. What he didn't suspect though was meeting a beautiful girl that seemed to attract all sorts of people. Tsuna X Reader


Today was just the same as any other day for Tsuna, waking up to some type of horrible tragedy Reborn had concocted; like yesterday for example. What does he find as soon as he wakes up, some type of life size blow up of Kyoko (which he didn't realize was a blow up until he had jumped out the second story window) and then just happened to fall right in front of the real Kyoko. Being the tenth generation boss of a mafia family would seem exciting for some but came out as clear harassment for Tsuna.

Walking down the steps to the front door Tsuna tried to check for at least one person he was trying to avoid, which happened to be Reborn and the other Gokudera. If one wasn't causing him physical torture the other was sure to find some way to publically embarrass him. Perfectly good reasons for why he was suddenly sinking deeper within the floor…wait sinking into the floor. He didn't even need to look down to realize what happened

"R-Reborn what i-is this!" Tsuna couldn't tell if he was sinking further into quick sand or if Reborn had managed to drug his water this morning, either way this was too much stress to deal with in the morning. Things couldn't get much worse in just one morning…right?

"Juudaime! Sorry I'm late but the baseball freak…Holy Crap Juudaime what happened!" Nope he was wrong they could easily get worse seeing as how Gokudera almost practically broke down Tsuna's door and Yamamoto wasn't far behind; things just slowly progressed from bad to plain 'please kill me'.

"G-Gokudera what are you doing here?" Frankly Tsuna was pretty sick of being subjected to this everyday but nonetheless maybe fate would consider being less of an ass to him today.

About a half-hour later once Tsuna eventually slipped through the floor and into some unknown basement he didn't even know of, they finally were heading off to school. This had to be the only part of the day that actually offered a type breathing period for Tsuna...

"EXTREME RUNING!" Yeah, some breathing period.

At least he'd make it to school without losing his pants, that's a plus. Hey, maybe today would be different; he had to smile at that. He has the whole day to look forward to and that's all that mattered, and maybe he'd even get to talk to Kyoko. Now that made him feel ten times better, hell it even made him walk faster ahead of everyone else. He knew today would be perfect just him and Kyoko, well that was until the bell rang for school.

And goodbye happy thoughts, hello Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore" If suicide was an option Tsuna knew right there he would do it right now, too bad he was on ground level and Hibari was close enough to kill him before he could do it himself.

"H-Hibari-san, we were just getting t-to-gah" And to bad Hibari doesn't listen to shit talk from underclassmen and just resorts to throwing his tonfas at them. After thoroughly being satisfied with his work he picked up his weapon and proceeded to walk on Tsuna to get to main doors of the school.

Officially from there on Tsuna pronounced this day as the start of the worst day this week.

Lunch was another time Tsuna got a chance to, hopefully, slip away from the group to have a quiet, peaceful break to himself. And since it's lunch everyone's either outside or in the cafeteria, only a few students eat inside…that is unless there's rain. But that couldn't happen it was bright when he'd gotten to school this morning. That didn't stop the thunder from suddenly rolling in and the rain from pouring; even the weather was against him. He couldn't help but think though how long he'd been walking, he didn't remember this part of the school, let alone walking it. And since fate loved him so much the light s went out. So now he was trapped in an unknown hallway, in the dark, and no person in sight…oh yeah and it raining. If that wasn't a set up for a murder case he couldn't tell what was.

Up ahead though there was a light, not to bright, but a candle type light, maybe whoever was up there could help him or at least tell him where he was. In the least they wouldn't be a mass murder…right? Knowing his luck it probably was.

When he finally reached the door way what he found amazed him, it wasn't a serial killer (thank God), but it was a girl and she was bending over to look for something. Everything about her seemed amazing, long [h/c] curly hair, warm [e/c] eyes, full lips, and [s/c]skin. She was just beautiful, so beautiful Tsuna didn't even notice she was only in a bra and shorts (which explained the clothes trunk she was looking in). In the small amount of time he'd been standing there he had no clue what to do other than stair, as if one glance away and she'd vanish, too bad he blinked and she actually did vanish…weird.

He ran in frantically 'What the hell just happened' did he imagine that, no…that was too real. Or maybe Hibari clocked him harder than he thought…great now he probably needed a ct scan.

An end to a painful day, but hey, bad can still come around knowing Reborn. Wait Tsuna hadn't seen Reborn all day, even when he felt through the floor this morning Reborn was still missing. But who was he to question the hitman's disappearance anyway. Walking home was quiet seeing as how Tsuna managed to slip past the rest of his friends so he could think about that girl he saw earlier, who was she anyway…but he had seen her in her underwear. Then it dawned on him, he was blankly staring at a girl in her underwear, wow that made him an even bigger pervert than ever. His face turned twenty shades of red within those few seconds of thinking.

"And all the times I've been in my underwear in front of people!" After the realization hit, Tsuna managed to take into account that he wasn't far from his house. He'd reached a cross section on the road and was waiting to cross when he noticed someone walking on other side of the street without an umbrella, and that person happened to be the girl from earlier.

He needed to figure out what her name was and if that meant the possible risk of getting hit by a car; Tsuna was going to take that risk. His first steps in the street were safe until ten cars drove passed him. He knew though if he didn't continue he'd lose her until who knows when. And he almost made after being nearly hit twice; he was just near the platform, but there was still one more car. And it just happened to be coming right at him,.

This was it, he couldn't move and that car kept getting larger the closer it was getting. After all the crap he'd gone through he was going to be killed by a car. Fighting in the mafia, living a constant risk and he was going to die due to being hit by a car…your kidding. But it looked like that was going to be the out come at the rate that car was traveling, might as well try to have a flash back on when things actually went his way…and nothing was coming to mind. Even in death he has no pleasant memories to look back on, wonderful. Wait why didn't the car hit him yet, he was sure it been over a few minutes now and he's still not dead.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see someone holding his hand; it was that girl from school. She looked concerned, if not worrying about his mental health.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" were the first few words he'd heard from her and already he'd fallen in love with the sound of her voice and those beautifully warm eyes. And then he noticed he was just staring at her face,

"u-ugh…Y-Yes. T-Thank you" As nervous as he was he was NOT going to mess this up by any chance.

"No problem" she mentioned gently pulling his hand off of hers, all [name] could think about was how this kid managed to almost get mowed down by a truck that he would have been able to avoid if he would have just taken one more step forward. [Name] never knew being late to go home meant she would save someone's life, well today was fulfilling. "Well, my names [last name] [Name]. What's yours?" She couldn't help smiling at the boy's blushing face as he rubbed the back of his head while saying 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. [Name] thought he was cute, but she knew better than to get caught up in silly relationships like she has before; and looking back on those she realized she needed to do what she was planning on doing before…laying low. "Yeah…well it was nice meeting Sawada-kun but I have…" She knew she needed to go but he cut her off.

"W-Wait! I-I saw you at school today" And upon instantly remembering his first encounter with her Tsuna suddenly felt another blush coming.

"O-Ohh you did, that's trag…I mean great. Yeah great, so you go to the same school? Well maybe we'll see each other there again…soon, not now though I have to go home. So see you tomorrow, maybe Sawada-kun" She had one last look at her new acquaintance and suddenly turned on her heels and started a light jog home. Tsuna couldn't believe it; he actually talked to her and didn't have anything happen to him. No Reborn to shoot him, no Gokudera to embarrass him or anything, and he even learned her name. He was actually right this morning today was different and hopefully with her as someone new in his life she'd help make sure life was different in a good way. Too bad he couldn't hear the mocking laughter directed at his carelessness from roof above him.

"Kufufufu"

Today was just the same as any other day for Tsuna, waking up to some type of horrible tragedy Reborn had concocted; like yesterday for example. What does he find as soon as he wakes up? Some type of life size blow up of Kyoko (which he didn't realize was a blow up until he had jumped out the second story window and then just happened to fall right in front of the real Kyoko). Being the tenth generation boss of a mafia family would seem exciting for some but came out as clear harassment for Tsuna.

While walking down the steps to the front door, Tsuna tried to check for at least one person he was trying to avoid, which happened to be Reborn and the other Gokudera. If one wasn't causing him physical torture the other was sure to find some way to publically embarrass him. Perfectly good reasons for why he was suddenly sinking deeper within the floor…wait sinking into the floor? He didn't even need to look down to realize what happened

"R-Reborn what i-is this!" Tsuna couldn't tell if he was sinking further into quick sand or if Reborn had managed to drug his water this morning, either way this was too much stress to deal with in the morning. Things couldn't get much worse in just one morning…right?

"Juudaime! Sorry I'm late but the baseball freak…holy crap Juudaime what happened!" Nope. He was wrong. They could easily get worse seeing as how Gokudera almost practically broke down Tsuna's door and Yamamoto wasn't far behind; things just slowly progressed from bad to plain 'please kill me'.

"G-Gokudera what are you doing here?" Frankly Tsuna was pretty sick of being subjected to this everyday but nonetheless maybe fate would consider being less of an ass to him today.

About a half-hour later once Tsuna eventually slipped through the floor and into some unknown basement he didn't even know of, they finally were heading off to school. This had to be the only part of the day that actually offered a type breathing period for Tsuna...

"EXTREME RUNING!" Yeah, some breathing period.

At least he'd make it to school without losing his pants, that's a plus. Hey, maybe today would be different; he had to smile at that. He has the whole day to look forward to and that's all that mattered, and maybe he'd even get to talk to Kyoko. Now that made him feel ten times better, hell it even made him walk faster ahead of everyone else. He knew today would be perfect just him and Kyoko, well that was until the bell rang for school.

And goodbye happy thoughts, hello Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore" If suicide was an option Tsuna knew right there he would do it right now. Too bad he was on ground level and Hibari was close enough to kill him before he could do it himself.

"H-Hibari-san, we were just getting t-to-gah" And to bad Hibari doesn't listen to shit talk from underclassmen and just resorts to throwing his tonfas at them. After thoroughly being satisfied with, Hibari work he picked up his weapon and proceeded to walk on Tsuna to get to main doors of the school.

Officially from there on Tsuna pronounced this day as the start of the worst day this week.

Lunch was another time Tsuna got a chance to, hopefully, slip away from the group to have a quiet, peaceful break to himself. And since it's lunch everyone's either outside or in the cafeteria, only a few students eat inside…that is unless there's rain. But that couldn't happen it was bright when he'd gotten to school this morning. That didn't stop the thunder from suddenly rolling in and the rain from pouring; even the weather was against him. He couldn't help but think though how long he'd been walking, he didn't remember this part of the school, let alone walking it. And since fate loved him so much the light s went out. So now he was trapped in an unknown hallway, in the dark, and no person in sight…oh yeah and it raining. If that wasn't a set up for a murder case he couldn't tell what was.

Up ahead though there was a light, not to bright, but a candle type light, maybe whoever was up there could help him or at least tell him where he was. In the least they wouldn't be a mass murder…right? Knowing his luck it probably was.

When he finally reached the door way what he found amazed him, it wasn't a serial killer (thank God), but it was a girl and she was bending over to look for something. Everything about her seemed amazing, long [h/c] curly hair, and [s/c]skin. She was just beautiful, so beautiful Tsuna didn't even notice she was only in a bra and shorts (which explained the clothes trunk she was looking in). In the small amount of time he'd been standing there he had no clue what to do other than stair, as if one glance away and she'd vanish, too bad he blinked and she actually did vanish…weird.

He ran in frantically 'What the hell just happened' did he imagine that, no…that was too real. Or maybe Hibari clocked him harder than he thought…great now he probably needed a ct scan.

An end to a painful day, but hey, bad can still come around knowing Reborn. Wait Tsuna hadn't seen Reborn all day, even when he felt through the floor this morning Reborn was still missing. But who was he to question the hitman's disappearance anyway right? Walking home was quiet seeing as how Tsuna managed to slip past the rest of his friends so he could think about that girl he saw earlier, who was she anyway…but he had seen her in her underwear. Then it dawned on him, he was blankly staring at a girl in her underwear. Wow that made him an even bigger pervert than ever. His face turned twenty shades of red within those few seconds of thinking.

"And all the times I've been in my underwear in front of people!" After the realization hit, Tsuna managed to take into account that he wasn't far from his house. He'd reached a cross section on the road and was waiting to cross when he noticed someone walking on other side of the street without an umbrella, and that person happened to be the girl from earlier. Now that was freaky.

He needed to figure out what her name was. Even if that meant the possible risk of getting hit by a car; Tsuna was going to take that risk. His first steps in the street were safe until ten cars drove passed him. He knew though if he didn't continue he'd lose her until who knows when. And he almost made after being nearly hit twice; he was just near the platform, but there was still one more car. And it just happened to be coming right at him,.

This was it, he couldn't move and that car kept getting larger the closer it was getting. After all the crap he'd gone through he was going to be killed by a car. Fighting in the mafia, living a constant risk and he was going to die due to being hit by a car…your kidding. But it looked like that was going to be the out come at the rate that car was traveling, might as well try to have a flash back on when things actually went his way…and nothing was coming to mind. Even in death he has no pleasant memories to look back on, wonderful. Wait why didn't the car hit him yet, he was sure it been over a few minutes now and he's still not dead.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see someone holding his hand; it was that girl from school. She looked concerned, if not worrying about his mental health.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" were the first few words he'd heard from her and already he'd fallen in love with the sound of her voice and those beautifully warm eyes. And then he noticed he was just staring at her face,

"u-ugh…Y-Yes. T-Thank you" As nervous as he was he was NOT going to mess this up by any chance.

"No problem" she mentioned gently pulling his hand off of hers, all [name] could think about was how this kid managed to almost get mowed down by a truck that he would have been able to avoid if he would have just taken one more step forward. [Name] never knew going home late meant she would save someone's life, well today was fulfilling. "Well, my names [last name] [Name]. What's yours?" She couldn't help smiling at the boy's blushing face as he rubbed the back of his head while saying 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. [Name] thought he was cute, but she knew better than to get caught up in silly relationships like she has before; and looking back on those she realized she needed to do what she was planning on doing before…laying low. "Yeah…well it was nice meeting Sawada-kun but I have…" She knew she needed to go but he cut her off.

"W-Wait! I-I saw you at school today" And upon instantly remembering his first encounter with her Tsuna suddenly felt another blush coming.

"O-Ohh you did, that's trag-…I mean great! Yeah great, so you go to the same school? Well maybe we'll see each other there again…soon. Not now though I have to go home. So see you tomorrow, maybe Sawada-kun!" She had one last look at her new acquaintance and suddenly turned on her heels and started a light jog home. Tsuna couldn't believe it; he actually talked to her and didn't have anything happen to him. No Reborn to shoot him, no Gokudera to embarrass him or anything, and he even learned her name. He was actually right this morning today was different and hopefully with her as someone new in his life she'd help make sure life was different in a good way. Too bad he couldn't hear the mocking laughter directed at his carelessness from the roof above him.

"Kufufufu"

Nothing good ever happened to him. Constant harassment and embarrassment never failed to ruin his day. For Tsuna being the future tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola meant nothing more than pain and torture everyday... until he saw her.

That one girl he just happened to see. Just the sight of her made him lose his breath and started his heart. He never knew that he wasn't supposed to meet her or the fact she was trying to stay unnoticed, but what she did to him was to strong to ignore.

[name] only wanted to ecape this horrible nightmare that constantly followed her, but unlucky for her some things never go away.

Main Pairing: Tsuna X Reader Other Pairing: (One-sided)Others X Reader


End file.
